Dean and lisa, a happy ending
by BabyTheImpala
Summary: What if dean never asked for lisa and ben to forget him, sam, and everything terrible out there.? Imagine lisa sitting at home, waiting still for dean to call, what happens when he does.?


A/N;okay okay, it's terrible. I wrote this 5ever ago (literally like two years ago) at two a.m because  
a friend LOVES dean/lisa & was sad about her brother being sick(hes now cancer free.3).

Lisa's at home cooking, waiting like she always is for dean to call when she's not at work  
or running errands. Ben's at baseball practice; he finally stopped moping around, he never  
gave up either he just uses baseball as a distraction. the cell phone rang loudly with  
simple man coming out of the speakers and lisa wiped her hands quickly picking it up.

"Hello?" she asked stirring The pasta in the pot and looking up to see if Ben had made  
it there yet. He hadn't. she expected it to be sam with bad news.

"Hey Lisa" a deep voice said on the other line. lisa dropped the spoon down into the water.

"DEAN.?!" she said suprised. It had been so long but there was no way she could forget  
that voice.

Yeah... its me... How are you?"

Lisa was a little more than shocked because she always waited for him to call but never expected him to.

"I'm.. Me and Ben are good." she said, silently cursing the sound of her voice.

"that's... good. hey, can uh... think we can meet up and talk?"

"sure, uhm itll have to be tomorrow, i work tonight and ben doesnt need his hopes up." she tried to  
stay guarded but wasn't sure if she could be.

"I'll be there tomorrow at nine am, is that good?"

"thats fine." she said before hanging up as ben walked through the door.

six months later.

Dean comes home and finds Sam sitting at his kitchen table, Lisa is are there too.

Sam *stands and gives dean that award winning smile*

Dean*looking suprised gives sam a hug that only they can understand means im glad you're  
safe* "Sammy, what... what are you doing here? its been a while, what's wrong?"

Lisa"nothings wrong sit down, just a normal family dinner, sam decided to stop by while he  
was going through."

Dean"oh... okay then."

then Lisa Calls Ben to the table.

Then they all sit down and lisa serves chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

as she's pouring drinks Ben says "mom did you tell him yet?"

before Lisa could talk Dean says "what? tell me what lisa?" he was expecting something  
terrible like having to move again or them leaving.

*everyones silent*Dean scoots his chair out and looks at lisa"what's wrong what is it.  
Tell me he demands"

Lisa looks at ben and sighs, "I was waiting until after dinner to tell you thois but...  
I'm pregnant. three months. I called sam and asked him to stop by so we could tell you  
as a family."

Dean silently looks at the floor then looks at lisa "are you for real?"

Sam looks at him and says "Yeah dean, she's Completely serious"

Dean looks at sam for a while then gets up, and takes lisa in his arms and kisses  
her, "we're having a baby" he says.

Then out of nowhere, castiel appears in the doorway, smiling, "well dean, the war is  
over. the angels stopped fighting upon my command they have worked together with adam  
to defeat lucifer. still, there are things here to hunt, but never the less Now you and  
your family can live in peace."

Dean, still smiling and holding lisa in his arms looks at castiel"What will you do now  
cas? Dont tell me you're just going to go back to heaven... you... you're family too."

Castiel looks disgruntled as he and sam exchange looks.

"What?" dean says. "what is with everyone and still keeping things from me?"

Castiel looks at Dean and says"Dean, they need me far more in heaven then here... i  
will try to drop in from time to time, but you dont need me here."

Sam cuts in before dean says anything and says"Dean he is right without him it could  
be worse then it was."

Castiel looks up, mutters something and says" i have to leave now dean, but i will  
from time to time try to come down, you have shown me the true meaning of life, even  
though i cannot live on earth, i will try to find my way back when you need me."

and he leaves.

Dean walks to the door and stares intothe empty air where castiel was, Sam walks up and  
says "i guess... we will see him when we see him... sorry dean, what do you say we have  
a beer outside before i have to go?"

As they walk into the garage dean runs his hand over the tarp covering baby and says  
"so how is the hunting going? Anything exciting going on?"

"ohh, just a few stray demons, a wendigo and iv been thinking about going back to school.  
" Sam says, weary of what dean would say he says quickly"that is once i get ahold of bobby  
and garth. they say theirs a big nest of vamps i have to deal with and then once that's  
over ill finish training the new guy."

Dean looks up at sam and says with a smile "it's about damn time i stop worrying about  
you sammy. Let everyone know ill be watching out every now and then at the garage."

"will do, and you watch out for yourself man. Ill bring some things by for the baby, maybe  
a toy colt." said sam jokingly as he gets into john's old truck and drives away leaving  
dean there smiling, finally truly happy with letting it all go..

OH LOOK ANOTHER NOTE; okay, sorry I left dean & cas that way.. but if i didnt cut it off id  
end up with another destiel and i'd be completely dead.


End file.
